The Hardest Goodbye
by pinkywriter
Summary: The Countdown to Destruction was over. His Rangers say goodbye to a father-like figure that meant a lot to them in every way possible. It wasn't easy without him. AU to MMPR to PRiS. PLZ R
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi all, I'm in the midst of writing another story. This just stuck in my head for a while. I don't know why though, but the thought of it just sounded right in getting started with it. In fact, I don't even know if anyone has thought of this, but I guess I'll be the first with this story. Well, enough babbling from me, hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just the concept.

**The Hardest Goodbye**

So, it was said and done. The countdown to destruction was over. All villains were either destroyed or returned to their natural habitat. It was unlikely that they'd never return back to that state again. The thought of it was like a dream. A strange dream. Now, it was over with and normalcy was right around the corner.

Except for one being that restored them all - Zordon.

He was a mentor to several teenagers. He was like a father figure many looked upon at,but had the name that carried the powers each had. He hadn't forgotten any of them by name. They meant a lot to him.

His tube was destroyed and his likeliness was still like a spirit that whispered in the wind when he was given the chance to live within their hearts.

Today, the teenagers with attitude say goodbye.

* * *

Author Note: How was the prologue, like or dislike?


	2. Eltar's heirs

Author's Note: The theory of Aiden and Artemis belongs to me.

* * *

Eltar had lost a great one that day.

It all sudden since the loss of the great Zordon of Eltar. All of the people on the planet were notified on such a great loss. The intergalactic being was gone. Gone forever. Gone for good. He was one of the many that had an impact on many people. Though, the mourning of his loss took a toll to those who were close to him.

Two young bots both named Alpha were saddened when they had heard the news. They were both transformed back into humans after the shattering of their good friend's tube. The two of them, only a few years apart were brothers. One was named Aiden and the other Artemis. Both of them were sitting in their place they called home before their transformations as robots. This was their version of a Command Center,

Dimitria, the young woman who took over Zordon's place was a mother-like parent to Aiden and Artemis. She took them as her own as she too had her the loss of a friend. It wasn't easy for them either.

Though, there was a mission to complete. A grave mission to gather fifteen Rangers together one last time.

"Mother, is it possible to get all of the Rangers back together?" Aiden asked his mother. Dimitria looked at her son and held him close to her heart. "Mother?" Again, she looked at him and sighed. Before all beings were transformed into an unlikely being, Dimitria had only pictures of Zordon that were only visions in her memory.

"It is possible my dear Aiden, but you and Artemis must work together," she said in a sigh. It had only been a few hours after their father's passing and still many hadn't known about it. The world slowly went back to normalcy and it wasn't easy. Eltar was at its normalcy for the most part. "Work together and find the ones your father had an impact on. They need to know at once."

"Ay-yi-yi," Aiden said in a soft sigh. He only recalled so many. Artemis knew so many but to gather a group of teenagers that heard or would have known of the news would be difficult. He hung his head over his mother's shoulder. "Where should we begin mother? Artemis and I haven't seen some of the Rangers in a long while."

His mother nodded, "You will begin your mission with starting with the Space Rangers. Andros was the last one to see your father before his passing. He and his friends will have to help you with this grave mission,"

"Will he remember us?" Artemis asked. His memories of the Space Rangers were memorable. They had their share of the Astro Megaship but it was only time to find all Rangers again. It would take some time again to locate the ship and its passengers.

Since the Countdown of Destruction, many things have been destroyed or returned to its normal state, but to find the ones that cared for the man that cared so much for him would be a difficult task. Dimitria and Zordon cherished their children of Earth as much as their sons, but a life without Zordon was far different.

Nobody really knew what happened to the Space Rangers. No one knew what became of the five. Their lives changed after their loss of their powers after their great mentor had passed on. Andros, Ashley, T.J., Cassie, Zhane, and Carlos were unmentioned since then. They never knew Artemis and Aiden either. Interesting thing was, no one knew what became of the new revolution on Earth.

Many things changed since then. All they knew was normalcy.

Free from danger and evil, but a new mission was about to begin for two young boys.

Only if the boys knew where to begin and how to go about it. This was their mission to return to Earth.

If only any knew who Artemis and Aiden were to begin with, a new chapter would begin now than it would years ago with the battle against good and evil. Still things were unexplained, but only Dimitria's sons would be able to explain their lives before returning to human form.

It was already hard enough to start over. Starting over and moving forward was harder. Harder than anyone thought. It was a life changing experience, especially with a life that wasn't around anymore. The loss of Zordon was the hardest since no one but those around him.

Finding the ones that were close to him was just the start.

The mission was Earth, but where to begin?

It was up to Aiden and Artemis. The two loyal sons that Zordon once knew but also friends to three generations of Rangers. A hopeful but successful mission was to be under way. Though, time was of the essence when it came to finding them.

No one said it was going to be an easy journey.

"Mother, I just hope we find them all," Aiden said as he looked over at his mother as she looked over at Eltar's kingdom.

Eltar's new chapter began too. The planet of Eltar had lost their king but their Queen had still young heirs to raise, but since the death of their highest heir; the planet began to grieve over the being that ruled the kingdom.

It was years ago when the young king had fought good versus evil. He was young and dashing. He had no plans to marry or have a future of his own till he met Dimitria. The two were unlike each other. One had a loving heart whereas the other wanted to overrule.

When they married, the two ruled together Eltar but a grave ruling came to pass as a young with named Rita Repulsa had taken over the planet and placed her minions to haunt the palace grounds. The fight for good versus evil began.

It took several years of wars but evil had prevailed when a spell had began casted over Eltar's Zordon and his royal family. For next several years, embodied intergalactic tubes, both Dimitria and her husband Zordon were placed in distant planets not be heard from again. Seperated for those years, their sons Aiden and Artemis were now robot-like beings.

"I know you will find them. You cannot disappoint me or your father, especially at a time like this," the queen sighed.

The two boys hugged their mother as an intergalactic beam swept them away.

"Good luck my children."

The clock at Eltar's gates ticked slowly. The boys had no time to lose.


End file.
